


OP is literally gay but go off I guess

by boulevard_of_brokenmemes



Category: Cricket RPF
Genre: Joe is a little dumb, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Misunderstandings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 19:19:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17209421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boulevard_of_brokenmemes/pseuds/boulevard_of_brokenmemes
Summary: Joe's planned the perfect proposal, there's nothing that could go wrong





	OP is literally gay but go off I guess

**Author's Note:**

> I think Jos may be a little out of character, and i'm not sure if everything I've written is factually correct but like I think it's cute so?? It's only short and there may be errors 'cause I can't proofread for shit but like? It's short and cute (like me)!

Joe knew he was a hopeless romantic and he knew that was part of the reason why he had spent at least three days planning a proposal speech to say to his boyfriend Jos. He was now finally ready to put his plan into action, he was taking Jos to the beach and was going to take him on a walk along the beach before getting down on one knee and proposing, there wasn’t a single thing that could go wrong, everything was going to be perfect.

\----

Jos had his hand in Joe’s and the two of them were pressed closely together as they walked down the beach. Jos was highly aware of how close his boyfriend was to him and the small square box in his pocket. Joe stopped suddenly, seeing an unusual bird that he wanted to draw and pulled out his phone to take a photo, Jos smiled fondly at his boyfriend and got down on one knee facing him. Joe turned toward him and Jos started to speak.

“Joe, i’m incredibly in love with you, will you marry me?” Joe looked shocked and offended and pulled Jos back into a standing position, Jos was almost crying, Did Joe not want to marry him?. Joe coughed and Jos looked back at him, Joe was down on one knee smiling sheepishly.

“Jos, I have a great speech so please don’t interrupt me.” Jos smiled his eyes still wet with tears. His boyfriend was a massive nerd, why did he love him so much. “Jos I remember when we first played together, we’d met before, obviously, in county games where we’d been competing, but it’d never been anything. It was late 2012 when we were first on the same team, the second t20 in mumbai, we won but neither of us really impressed the world with our performances, I didn’t even bat!” Joe broke off he was laughing slightly and his eyes had the shine in them that Jos loved.  
“But that tour of india, it started something, we started something. It wasn’t then that I realised I loved you, obviously, we barely knew each other at that point. In fact it wasn’t until much later. You didn’t do anything spectacular you were just sitting in one of the lads rooms, playing fifa, you’d won a round and you let out a cheer. You were so happy, and that made me happy. And when I looked at how happy you were it just dawned on me, this man, this wonderful, beautiful, perfect man, this was the man I was in love with. This is the man that i’m in love with. So, Joseph Charles Buttler, will you marry me?” Jos was crying openly now and Joe’s blue eyes sparkled with concern.

“Jos?” Joe stood and put his hand on Jos’ shoulder and jos looked at him.

“Yup, i just- i just love you so much. My answer’s yes obviously, I already asked you.” Joe looked slightly sheepish.

“Oh yeah, sorry about that, I just had it all planned out and? I don’t know i wanted it to be perfect?”

“I love you, you fucking nerd, now lets walk off into the sunset like we’re in a romcom.”

“Jos, it’s the middle of the day.”

“Like a romcom babe, lets go.” Jos took Joe’s hand and the two of them turned and walked in the direction of the horizon.


End file.
